Darrastrixiejir
by Ryu-Starr
Summary: AUXOVER a 5 yrold Harry is removed from his Aunts home by his grandmother, who just happens to be a GreatWyrm Golddragon from Toril. HHr. rated for later chapters. I don't own HP or D&D.
1. Chapter 1

**Darrastrix-iejir**

**by**

**RyuStarr**

**Chapter 1: Harry's new home**

**Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts, August 1986...**

Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts Headmaster, Supreme...etc., was sitting at his desk going over paper work for the coming school year when one of his silver devices began to whirl faster. He looked up and stared at it thinking, _'Ah, Petunia must have finally excepted Harry into her heart. Those wards are strengthening more than ever.'_ Popping another lemon-drop into his mouth he turned back to finishing his paperwork. Then with out any warning the device crumbled to dust after screeching. Dumbledore lept from his chair and ran out the door.

**Private Drive, Little Surry, England, twenty minutes earlier...**

On the normally quiet street of Private drive, no one noticed the doorway of light that appeared at the edge of the wooded area at the end of the street, nor the two women and single man that exited it. The first woman had golden hair that reached past her knees, pale golden skin, and eyes the color of bright emeralds. She wore a simple yet elegant, snow-white dress. The second woman had Fine Pale Blonde Hair, Silver eyes, there was a scar above and below her left eye, that eye appeared to be solid silver, perfectly tanned skin. 5'4" has the toned athletic build of a Career dancer and/or soldier. She wore a full-cut grey cloak that hangs to mid-boot, When she moves there are glints of a white-silver metal underneath. Her left had is silver and scaly ending in sharp talons. She quickly scanned her surroundings, be fore turning back to glance at the portal behind her. The man has short spiked coppery-red hair with a few golden streaks that exposes his elfin ears, with copper-toned skin. He has a sleekly muscular build and stands at 5'9" wearing dark brown Leather boots, breeches, He had on a loose light brown shirt with a vest over it and slit smile on his face. He turned to the first woman, "Are you sure he is being kept here, Ara?" She turned and glared at him, "Yes he is here, Firaral. By Bahamut's scales! I wish I'd listened to the Selunite oracle. then my daughter and son-in-law would still live." She shook her head and sighed, "I'm sorry Firaral, Maya. I'm glad that your here." Maya laid a hand on here shoulder, "It's the least we could do, Ara." Firaral lost his smile and nodded, "The wife's right your family. As is little Harry." Ara smiled, "Still thank you both." She stood straighter, "Let's get my grandson.

As the Dursley's were watching the TV. there was a heavy knocking on the front door. Petunia Dursley stood and walked to the door, as she saw the trio on her porch she asked, "Yes, my I help you?" Ara stared her in the eyes and growled, "Were is Harry." Petunia froze slightly in shock before replying, "T-t-there's no one by that name here. Good evening". and quickly shut the door and locked it. She moved toward her husband and son, in a small voice said, "Vernon, they know that the freak is here!" Vernon snorted, "Proably freaks them-selves! Don't answer the door again, Pet." She nodded, "That woman had his eyes", she whispered. He just humphed. Meanwhile outside the door, Firaral turned to his companions and said, "Well there goes Diplomacy. May I try my way, Ara?" She growled and nodded. He grinned as Maya led Ara off the porch. He unbuttoned his vest and quick changed from a 5'9" Elf to a 9 foot 300 pound bipedal tiger hybrid and slammed his fist into the door, taking the door and the door frame into the stairs, before walking in. As the Dursley's saw this monster walk into their parlor Petunia immediately passed out, Dudley pissed pants before passing out in a puddle of urine. The ladies walked in after him as he lifted the fat man by his throat and growled out a single word, "HARRY" Vernon whimpered. Firaral growled out, "Do I need to search?" Vernon yelled out, "The freak is in the cupboard under the stairs!" "Thanks", was the last think Vernon heard till the morning. Ara rushed over to the cupboard, she could hear someone whimpering inside, in a soft, soothing voice she said as she slowly unlocked the door, "Everything's alright Harry. We are not going to harm you." As the door opened Ara saw him. He looked like he'd not had food or a bath in days, "Oh, Harry!" Five year-old Harry Potter looked up into the same emerald eyes as his own and asked in a small sacred voice, "Mummy?" Ara had tears in her eyes as she shook her head, "I'm sorry Harry. I'm your grandmum, Arathorp. You can call me Gran if you like." She smiled sadly as his face dropped back to his knees and his shoulders shook. "Harry," she called, "Harry, please look at me?" His head shot up, "No one has ever said that to me before," he whimpered. Ara barely held a scowl off her face, before saying, "Well come on little dragon, get your things." Harry stared at her in shock. She smiled gently at him, "I'm taking you away from these pigs and to my home." "Truly," he questioned hopefully. She nodded and backed out of the door way to see that Firaral had changed back and had an unreadable look on his face. Maya stood near the parlor watching over the Dursley's. Ara looked back as Harry climbed out of the cupboard holding a small backpack and a very worn teddy bear that was missing an arm, eye and leg. "Firaral,'" she said as she spotted several bruises on him, "give me one of your wafers, please." "Not a problem, " he said as he held one out to her. She took it gratefully and handed it to Harry, "Eat this Harry. You'll feel better, I promise." Harry slowly took it and with a soft, "Thank you." As he nibbled on it, Ara pointed at her companions, "This is my great-nephew Firaral of Sadowdale and that," she pointed at Maya, "is his wife Maya. She is a knight." Having eaten half the wafer, Harry said, "Nice to meet you both." "Well met, young dragon," Firaral replied. As Maya smiled at him, she pulled out a sealed letter and said, "Ara, its time we've stayed long enough." She nodded and gently lifted Harry in her arms. "Leave the letter on the table and let us return home, " she stated as she waved her left hand in a complete circle and said, _"Dispel"_. With that they walked out the door and down to the portal, she looked down at Harry, who having finished the wafer, which and both healed his body and left him feeling pleasantly filled, was sleeping peacefully in his grandmothers arms. Smiling she stepped through the portal.

**Hogwarts, Great hall...**

Albus ran into the great hall and found Minerva, Fillius, and Hagrid. Minerva looked at him, "Albus! What's the matter?" "The wards around Harry's home have failed," He said quickly, "I've a portkey with me hurry!" They quickly ran to the aged Headmaster and grabbed a hold of the cord he held and they vanished only to reappear on the Dursley porch. Albus quickly spied the letter on the end table addressed to him. After seeing that the Dursley's were just unconciuos he cast several detection spells on it. Finding nothing he opened it.

_Attention Albus Dumbledor,_

_As you should have noticed Harry is no longer there and you pitiful wards are gone. _

_Be secure in the knowledge that he is safer now, with me his grandmother._

_While yes he would have been safe here. I have decieded to do what I should have done when my Daughter _

_Lily had let me know she was going into hiding. With me he will be safe AND loved instead of being hated with is aunt_

_and Uncle should he decide to return to Britain it will be his choice and be prepared for his destiny._

_Yes I know the prophecy. Till that day good-bye._

_-Arathorp Aurix-Darrastrix_

_P.S.: Don't bother looking for us. Toril is out of your or any Death Eaters grasp._

Albus went grey and looked his age as Minerva and Fillius read the letter. "What shall we do, Albus." He looked grimly at his deputy, "At the moment, Minerva," he sighed, "There's not much we can do." The others gasped. "I've heard of this Toril," he continued, "Harry will be safe there, for now. I'm going to reconven the order and as soon as the portals open again I'll send some one through to find him till then. We shall wait."

**The Alaor, island in the Alamber Sea, Toril...**

When Harry woke up to a very different place. He stared in awe at the view of the ocean floor. After watching for what felt like hours, he began to explore. When he had left the Glassroom, as he thought of it, he found himself in a large dinning room. He looked around that room a little while. As he walked out into a grand hallway two things happened, first he walked right into Maya's hip, second he staring a colossal Golden Dragon in the eyes. Maya held him and softly said, "Harry, this is Ara's true form." She smiled down at him, "Yes, Your Grand mother is a dragon. Your mother was a half-dragon. And you young Harry are of dragon Blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Darrastrix-iejir**

**by**

**RyuStarr**

**A/N: **Thanks to all who reviewed and those who noticed my spelling errors. I need a beta if any one wants to take a shot e-mail me at Now on with the story!!

**Chapter 2**

**One Year later, The Alaor, island in the Alamber Sea, Toril...**

Harry sat in the banquet hall of his Grandmothers lair, chatting with Maya, Firaral and Cale, a Spellguard of Silverymoon, about his latest training session. Maya

was teaching him swordplay, while learning how to scout and move without drawing attention to himself form Firaral. Cale was teaching him of the Art and the Weave.

Harry had been in the realms for hardly a month, before showing the signs of being a sorcerer.

Over the course of the last year Ara had told

him about Voldemort, his defeat and that Harry was known as The-Boy-Who-Lived. They had stopped talking as Ara lend in several clerics of Mystra, Selune, Kelevmor,

Tyr, Bahamut, Eilistraee and Meiliki.

Harry stood and bowed to the arriving clerics, "Well met, good clerics."

His trainers nodded to each of the clerics in turn, as Ara moved to her grandson. "Harry," she began, "We need to have a serious talk. It seems that these clerics have

been called upon by the Deities to raise your mother from the grave."

Harry smiled giddily, and turned to the assembled clerics, "Truely?"

A short, female with wave, blue hair, wearing the symbol of Mystra, walked forward and placed her hands on the table, "Yes, but only her not your father."

Harry's smile faltered some, then frowned, "How we don't have a physical piece of her to use."

"Harry," Ara sighed, "Please let Sylphie finish."

Looking slightly sheepish he said, "My apologies. Please continue."

Sylphie chuckled, "That's alright. Under normal conditions you'd be right, Harry." He looked her in the eyes questionally. She smiled, "The Fourteen of us have been gifted

with a ritual that will bring her back to life. But it comes at a price." After saying this she lost her smile and all the conversations stopped.

Harry sat in suspense for a few breaths before timidly asking, "What price, Sister Sylphie?"

She made eye contact with Ara before looking at him again, "Well the first part of the ritual will remove one of your eyes," Harry gasped at this as she continued, "This

will cause you pain and damage the socket that your eye can not be replaced with anything, nor will you be able to heal it." She shuddered at this and took a drink of ale

that had been placed in front of her by an _Unseen Servant_. You will be unconscious for a day as we use that eye to resurrect your mother. After that is done you should

both wake up."

Ara then drew his attention, "Harry you don't have do this ritual. We ca find another way if need be."

Harry shook his head and smiled sadly at everyone, "It is up to me to decide to do this, correct?" After the clerics nodded, he proudly stated, "I would gladly give up both

eyes just to have my Mum back."

"Well said young Harry," the Tyrian Priest applauded, "Tis just to return her to you after what happened."

**Beginning of the ritual, atop the island Alaor, Midnight of the full moon...**

Harry stood, nervously in his loose drawstring trousers as he watched the clerics prepare. "Scared, cub?" Firaral asked. Harry glared, well glared as well as a

nervous six year old boy can, at the Were Tiger."A little," he replied softly, then smiled slightly, "But I'll have my mum back soon. That's all that matters." Firaral looked

down at the glazed look on his young cousins face.

Sylphie walked over to them, saying in a soft voice, as the Priestess' of Eilistraee began to sing and slowly dance., "It's time Harry. Are you ready?"

Harry simple nodded as Firaral patted his shoulder and walked toward the raised tier and laid down. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes, as the clerics of Tyr, Meiliki and Kelevmor took up

a slow chat as a counter balance to the song. the arranged themselves around both the tier he laid upon and the empty on next to him.

Harry felt Sylphie place ointment on his left eye and heard her begin to chant in the celestial tongue. As the chanting began to escalate he began to feel pain in his eye. Determined not to cry out

the pain sharpened and Harry suddenly heard a young girl giggling. Carefully opening his right eye, as he couldn't feel his left, he saw a girl in a pale pink nightdress leaning over him. She had

bushy brown hair and deep brown eyes, Harry smiled at her and she smiled in return. Harry thought that she was pretty, even with the slightly buck teeth she had.

"Hello," he greeted, sitting up as she moved. "Hi," She replied, "My name is Hermione Granger. What is your name?"

"Mine is Harry James Potter."

She giggled again, "Why are you in my dream?" Harry stared at her in shock, _'Her dream? Wasn't I just on the Island'_, he thought.

She frowned, slightly, "What island, Harry", she asked.

"The Island of Alaor," He replied.

"Were is that," she questioned.

He looked around before looking at her again, "Its in the Alamber Sea, near Mulhorand and Thay."

She looked at him funny, "Okay, I've never heard of it." Then in a huff, fists planted firmly on her waist, "You still haven't answered, 'Why are you in **_MY_** dream?"

Harry shrugged then placed his arms on his knees and looked up at her, "Do you believe in magic?"

"What does that have to do with it", She asked angrily.

"It's part of my answer."

"Oh," she frowned biting on her lower lip, "Maybe. Some weird things happen when I'm really angry or scared."

He stood up, smiling and pulling her to her feet, "Magic is real. In fact watch this." Harry lifted a hand and whispered, "Lights" and five balls, about the size of a soda can appeared around them.

"Ahh," She breathed, "that's amazing, Harry."

He shook his head, "Nay not really. That's easy stuff."

She smiled sweetly, "Can you teach me how to do that."

Harry shrugged, "Sure, I guess so." He paused to think, "Okay, Hermione. Hold out your hand palm up and close your eyes." He waited as she complied, "Now imagine your arm and hand.

After you have it tell me. Just nod." After she nodded, he continued, "Now think of a river flowing in your arm. It runs from your shoulder to your fingers and back." After a few minutes she

nodded again. He smiled and walked around behind her, gently placed his hands on her shoulders, whispering softly in her ear, "Now concentrate on slowly and gently drawing the river up

through your palm as it exits your hand chant over and over light." He watched as she brought her magic out slowly and watched as it flickered into light. When the ball of light was gently

pulsing in her hand he Whispered again, "Open your eyes, Hermione." She slowly opened her eyes and gasped, which broke her concentration. Harry smiled and squeezed her shoulders,

"See you can do it."

She squealed happily turn and wrapped him in a bone crushing hug, saying, "Oh, thank you, oh thank you." Laughing with her he hugged her back.

She let go and stepped back and asked him, "What's next, Harry?"

He laughed at her thirst for knowledge and began to say one thing, but he felt like was being pulled away, "I'll show you more next time, Mia. Looks like I'm waking up. Goodbye."

As he opened his eye to see his mother looking at him, "Hello Mum."

Lily Potter, with tears in her eyes she replied, "Hello baby." Then she engulfed him in her loving embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Darrastrix-iejir**

**by**

**RyuStarr**

**Chapter 3**

**9 p.m., All Hollows Eve, Godric's Hollow, Wales, England...**

Remus J. Lupin stood before the graves of James and Lily Potter. He sighed, dropping to one knee, whispered to his departed friends, "James, Lily. I am sorry to

report that Harry is still missing. Albus says we have to wait till these things 'portals' open to a place called Toril before we can go looking for him. I wish there was more

that I could do..." He abruptly stopped and jumped to his feet. Pulling out his wand he spun around and immediately dropped it as he saw two men, four women and one

dragon approach the graves. The first man was a true warrior in appearance, he was clad in half-plate armor with a bastard sword at his hip. His face was tanned and

weathered. Next to him was a beautiful woman with dark, flowing hair and radiant skin. She was clad in simple, yet elegant robes of darkly colored heavy silk and a jeweled

bodice-clasp that appeared to be a web. Just before them was a ghostly, lithe, dark haired and eyed young girl in a diaphanous robe of dappled moonlight. Be hind them

came a fearless, bearded man in chainmail armor. The stunned were-wolf saw that this man was missing his right hand and wore a simple, cloth gauze over his eyes, and

a long sword on his back. To his right walked an unclad, glossy-skinned female drow. She was nine feet in height, with ankle-length sweeping hair of glowing silver. Her

hair and wandering silvery radiance cloak her body in a smooth, continuously moving array of beauty. The last woman was on her right. She was tall, shapely, robust

woman who moves with a lithe grace, clad in leather armor of muted hues of green and brown. Her russet hair hung about her shoulders and down her back. The fact that

her feet didn't quite touch the ground was completely missed by the fact that a long, sinuous dragon covered in silver-white scales that seemed to sparkle and gleam with a

light all their own, and it had eyes of deep azure. He didn't understand why the others were so calm. "That dragon's bloody huge," Lupin whispered.

The girl heard him and replied, "I've seen bigger, honorable wolf." The group laughed at Remus' shocked face, even the dragon laughed.

She quickened her pace and handed him back his wand. "How did you know," He asked her.

Smiling and placing her hand lightly on his arm, "I've been watching you since the day you were bitten. In a few years you will never have to fear the wolf coming unleashed

without your control." He had gasped as she touched his arm as a warm sensation ran up into his chest and he could feel that both his agitation and the wolf's rage calm

to nothingness. She led him away from the graves some what and spoke softly, _"One friend thought betrayer, will be freed. One who betrayed will be judged. Flower _

_though cut will return and he who lives shall shine." _At his quizzical look he began to speak, but the bearded man arrived and placed his stub on the wolf's shoulder, "The

_tail_ of betrayal is short. But the _worm_ has fled to a **_Burrow_**." With that cryptic message he moved to the others around the grave. The girl stared into the were wolf's eyes

and spoke in a commanding voice, **"Go, Loyal wolf. The pack traitor has escaped long enough and your pack mate has suffered longer than he should. The **

**cub is safe and happy. Go, save your pack mate!"** Remus shook his head and nodded, "Thank you, " he looked at the others and said, "If you see Harry tell him

I can't wait to meet him again." They nodded and with a sharp crack he was gone. "Come, grandmother," the dark haired woman said, "It's time to send Lily's spirit to

Harry." Selune turned to grin at her companions, "Really, Mystra. How many times must I say it, call me Selune." Bahamut snorted., "Let's finish this later, shall we."

**The Burrow...**

With a sharp crack, Remus appeared on the front lawn. Wand in hand he walked to the front door and knocked. He had to wait for just a few minutes, till Molly

Weasely opened the door, with a four year old girl on her hip. She started in surprise seeing Lupin there, "Hello, Remus. Come in." He stepped in and closed the door,

"Thank you, Molly", he said a little distractedly as his nose caught a familiar scent, _'He's here! Wormtail is alive!'_ He saw five boys at the table, along with Molly's

husband, Arthur. It looked as if they had just finished eating. He gestured to Arthur, "Molly, Arthur. Could I speak to you two in private?"

They nodded. Arthur stood up as Molly handed her daughter to her oldest son, "Charlie, get Ginny ready for bed. Percy, Fred, George you three clean up the table, and

Ron you also get ready for bed."

"Yes, Mum" they replied as the moved to the study.

"Remus, what's this about," the cheerful man asked.

"Pettigrew," Remus growled."

Molly looked at him odd, "What about Peter?"

He shook his head, "I'll explain soon. Please tell me are there any rats in the house?"

Arthur shrugged, "Just Percy's pet rat, Scabbers, Why?"

Remus sighed, looking at the Weaselys, "In our third year, James, Sirius and Peter found out about me being a werewolf. It took them till our fifth year, but they became

unregistered animagi to help me during my transformation. James became a Stag, Sirius a grim-like dog and Peter became a rat."

Something dawned to Arthur, "Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail. You four were the marauders, weren't you?" Remus gave him a wane smile.

Molly looked at him sharply, "What does this have to do with us, Remus."

Remus looked out the window at the waxing moon, "I heard what sounded like a prophecy about ten minutes ago. '_One friend thought betrayer, will be freed. One who _

_betrayed will be judged. Flower though cut will return and he who lives shall shine.' _ Then I was given a very cryptic message, 'The _tail_ of betrayal is short. But the _worm_ has

fled to a **_Burrow_**.' These two pieces of information led me to believe that Peter is alive and that he betrayed James and Lily, not Sirius."

Arthur walked into the kitchen, "Percy."

"Yes, Father," the young boy asked.

"Go get Scabbers and bring him to the study, please."

"Yes, Sir."

Five minutes later, Percy walked into the study with Scabbers in his hand. Handing him to his father, "Here he is Father."

"Good work, Per. Make sure that your brothers get to bed, please," Arthur said. Percy looked at them curiously but did as he was told. As soon as the door was shut the

room was warded and the rat was stunned. Remus conjured a small, cage and charmed it unbreakable, placing the rat in it.

Arthur turned to Molly, "Dear, please get the children upstairs and ward them. I'm going to fire-call Madame Bones and get some Aurors here."

She nodded at her husband and left the room. Arthur and Remus moved into the living room. Thirty minutes later Madame Bones and six Aurors arrived, after

hearing Remus' tale again they vanished the cage and cast two spells, one to wake the rat and one to reveal its true form to be Peter Pettigrew. After being bond and feed

some truth serum, the true came out. Six hours after Wormtails confession, he was kissed by dementors and Sirius was pardoned and compensated. After Remus told

him what had happened to Harry, Sirius Flooed Mrs. Figg and found out what the Dursley's had done to Harry while in their care. Grinning Evilly Padfoot and Moony planned

their vengeance on the Muggles.

A month after his release Sirius was ready to move into his family's manor and began making it into a home again. When ever Harry returns He would have a home with Sirius and Remus.

**A/N:** Well another chap done. athenakitty, I hope that answers your question. As for why Petunia didn't recognize Ara, well that will be discussed in the next chapter. Plus Lily's new look, Harry teaches Hermione more cantrips and maybe a little about the weave and the gods/goddess.


End file.
